Collections
by Alviss Crazed Fan
Summary: His friends collect things. Ginta is disturbed. I wonder why? [WARNING: A random, plotless fanfic]


**Summary: His friends collect things. Ginta is disturbed. I wonder why?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MAR. **

**Warning: Completely random, OOC characters and no plot what so ever.**

* * *

"Oh my!" Snow exclaimed in surprise as she knelt down in front of something that Ginta couldn't see.

"What is it Snow? I want to see!" Ginta exclaimed, peering over her shoulder. He frowned in disappointment. "… It's a… rock…" The princess turned around with a bright smile, holding the rock in front of the blond's face.

"It's not just any rock! It's the **spotted leopard** rock!"

Ginta squinted at it. "Looks like a normal rock to me."

"It's not a normal rock!" Snow snapped, before stroking it lovingly. "Can't you see its spots? It's unique design? It's glamorous sheen?"

Ginta peered at it again. "… Still looks like a normal rock."

Snow huffed as she held it before her eyes as she scrutinized it. "Fine, I'll ask Alviss."

The blond blinked. "What would Alviss know about rocks?"

"You'll be surprised."

_That's the most disturbing thing I ever heard of, _Ginta thought as Snow called their blue eyed companion name at the top of her voice.

It was minute or so later when Alviss walked into the clearing by the lake that the pair were sitting in. "What is it?" Alviss questioned with a sigh as he stopped in front of Snow. The princess beamed as she held the rock up towards him.

"Ginta thinks that this is a normal rock. Tell him it isn't so."

At the sight of the rock, Alviss immediately brightened and sat down next to the dark haired fourteen year old. "Amazing!" He breathed out as he accepted the rock and thoroughly looked it, his eyes drinking in the sight of the neat pattern of spots that dotted over the smooth, rounded surface of the stone.

"I know!" Snow agreed with a giggle as she accepted the rock back from Alviss once he had a good look at it.

_You rock nerds!_Ginta thought to himself as he ignored the cooing sound that came out of both of the dark haired youths' mouths.

"What's so special about the stupid rock?!" The blond finally demanded, feeling quite out of the loop. Snow and Alviss both directed a glare towards the blond.

"IT'S NOT STUPID!" They both shouted in unison. Ginta raised his hands in surrender.

"What's so special about the rock then?"

"He doesn't know." Alviss murmured to Snow as the princess tsked.

"It's awful, I know."

Ginta slapped his forehead. "Would someone just tell me already?!"

Snow fisted the rock in her palm. "There are only four spotted leopard rocks in the world."

"In other words, it's rare." Alviss added.

"All rock collectors would kill to have the rock."

"Wait, wait!" Ginta interrupted the two from their dramatic explanation. "If rock collectors would kill, then how come Alviss hasn't tried to steal it yet?"

Alviss huffed. "I collected rocks when I was nine, but I'm over it now."

The blond blinked. "So… What do you collect?"

Alviss grinned as he held up a glass jar filled with water that had a black thing in it.

"I collect leeches." The black haired youth stated matter-of-factly.

_I take back what I thought earlier. This, by far, is the most disturbing__ thing._ Ginta thought as a shiver ran down his spine.

As if reading Ginta's thoughts, Alviss held the jar close to his heart. "At least I'm not like Jack." He stated in defence to his leeches.

"What… does Jack collect?" Ginta asked, feeling the regret of asking as soon as the question left his mouth.

"Toenail clippings." Okay, now Ginta really regretted asking.

With a sigh, the blond haired boy stood up. "I think I'm going to head back now." Taking a couple of steps, the boy unfortunately tripped over a rock, falling on his face.

"I HATE ROCKS!" He growled as he lifted his head, spitting out dirt. Snarling, he picked up the rock and was about to through it as far as he could but a slightly larger hand clenched around his wrist with a vice grip.

"Don't throw the rock." Alviss said with wide eyes as he gazed at the rock. "It's the Drippy 960 XXVIII!"

Ginta blinked. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Oh. My. God! It's the Drippy 960 XXVIII!!!" Snow squealed as she gazed at Ginta's closed palm with a dreamy look.

"It's only the rarest rock of them all." Alviss stated as he inspected Snow's starry eyed expression. "Oh, and you better run." He added, looking at Ginta seriously. "You've got ten seconds."

"Why?"

"Make that eight. Oh, and it's because once Snow's out of her daze, she'll probably kill you for it."

Ginta squeaked before he disappeared in a flash. "Oh Ginta, by the way, watch your back!" Alviss shouted after the blond. "She knows where you sleep!"

Snow blinked before she realized Ginta had run off with the ultra rare rock and let off a growl, racing after the blond haired youth.

Alviss sighed as he was left alone by the lake. "You know, he could have just dropped the rock, the idiot." Alviss said out loud to himself as he rolled up his pants and took off his shoes and socks before sitting on a rock and dangled his feet in the water.

Several minutes later, the youth got bored and took his feet out of the water. He blinked in surprise. "Oh, a leech." He glanced at the back of his leg. "And another two!" Glancing at his other leg, he spotted another four.

"You know what? This has just made my year."

* * *

**I told you it was random. It didn't really have a plot and I pretty much made it up as I went along.**

**All I wrote at first was when Snow found something and then I had a stroke of ingenious. I made her find a rock! And then the rest came along as I wrote.**

**I'm probably am going to write one on the Chess Pieces so stay in tuned.**

**I'm sooo happy that I finished my exams! I hate the Biology Exam sooo much! Stupid question on pea seeds. I wish they'll just burn. **

**Anyway, review please. It'll make my day. XD **


End file.
